


Buying Mates

by Moirae_Maat



Series: Bloody Kisses [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, M/M, Mental/Physical Conditioning, Piercing, Rimming, Semi-consensual Sex, Sex Rituals, Sex Toys, Vampire Biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirae_Maat/pseuds/Moirae_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel goes to an auction; Angelus comes home with a Xander.</p><p>They both have to deal with the repercussions when the drugs wear off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Mates

Angel had only came to the first auction to make sure that none of the objects being sold could lead to any type of apocalypse and had been waylaid by an acquaintance during the intermission between auctions. He had ended up staying for the second auction just to double check the harmlessness of those items and had been completely surprised when the first lot turned out to be a human.

An hour later the souled vampire was shocked as Xander stumbled onto the stage, his neck collared and his eyes glazed over. The human’s lips were forced wide open around some type of toy and his nipples were hard, peaked and pierced with round gold rings, while his entrance was spread wide around a dildo, demonstrating his position as a submissive. The people running the auction had even used a cock ring to stop him from reaching orgasm, intending to enhance the effects of the drugs in the submissive to make him even more desperate to be taken by his future Master.

The sight of the young human displayed so obviously as a prospective mate drew Angelus out from Angel’s consciousness and gave the vampire enough incentive to take over. There was no way that his pretty little White Knight was going to be accepting any cock but his!

“Our ninth lot is a human, properly enhanced and sensitized,” the auctioneer said as Xander’s handler gave a slight tug to the human’s nipple rings, drawing a muffled whimper from his throat.

The demon withdrew a large dildo from Xander’s mouth, before shoving it back inside the mortal’s throat to show exactly how well the human would swallow his master’s cock. The handler then slowly pulled an even larger dildo out of Xander’s passage, the bumps and ridges on the toy pulling moan after moan from the human’s gagged mouth. Xander’s convulsing entrance was displayed to the audience before the dildo was slowly inserted once more, every inch of the toy sliding deep into the human’s ass as Xander squirmed at the pleasurable sensations. 

“As you can see, he’s ready to be taken,” the auctioneer continued. “Why don’t we start bidding at $10,000?”

“15,000,” a blue demon bid for the pretty human onstage. 

“20,” a blonde vampire counter-bid.

“25,000,” the blue demon returned, interested in Xander.

“40,” Angelus ground out. He’d had his eye on Xander for quite a while – despite the soul’s absurd interest in the Slayer – and there was no way he was allowing anyone else to claim the boy. That sweet ass was his!

“45,000,” the blue demon said as he raised the price. The human looked like a pretty good mate…

“50,” the vampire said, a feral growl echoing in his voice and his game face obvious to the other members of the audience. He would see the human writhing on his cock one way or another and price wasn’t really a consideration – the Scourge had certainly stolen enough over the years that he could afford to pay for anything that caught his fancy, and the boy most certainly did that and more in spades.

The blue demon shrunk back, noticing that he had been challenging Angelus, the Vampire Master who was a part of the Scourge of Europe, not Angel, the Slayer’s pet. He was not going up against a demon who was famous for destroying Europe along with both creating and controlling Drusilla the Mad, William the Bloody and Pen the Pure. That would be suicide and the blue demon certainly wasn’t stupid enough to keep challenging Angelus, no matter how attractive of a mate the boy on stage appeared to be.

“Sold to the vampire in the back!” the auctioneer announced cheerfully. “Please claim your slave behind the stage.”

Angelus got up and stalked towards the back of the stage to pay for Xander, where he had to listen to an auction official’s boring speech before being allowed near his new slave. The man holding onto the human looked up when he heard Angelus approaching, bowing deferentially in order to avoid raising the vampire’s ire further. He had no desire to be tortured for upsetting a high-paying client; whatever Angelus wanted, he would get.

“Is there anything you’d like changed before you take possession, sir?” the demon asked the vampire. “We can change the rings out for something larger or pierce the slave somewhere else, even condition them into needing your semen to survive or stop them from ever orgasming again. Anything you’d like, the auction does free of charge once the slave has been bought and paid for.”

The vampire paused in reaching for Xander at the demon’s words and pulled his hand back so he could look over his new prize from head to foot. The human was currently whimpering softly into his gag and shivering in pleasure, but Angelus was sure that the moment the drugs wore off the boy would once more be defiant. That wouldn’t be a problem for Angelus, but Angel would just let the boy do whatever he wanted.

Angelus frowned. He needed a way to keep the boy in line even when the soul was in charge because Angelus planned on keeping this one no matter what.

“I want rings big enough to play with, but just small enough that you can only see them through a shirt if you know what you’re looking for. Add a piercing through his cock head with the same size ring and slip word-activated vibrating beads on the rings before they’re permanently sealed in place. It should be impossible for him to remove the rings,” Angelus said calmly as he looked over his slave. 

If the boy was permanently pierced, it would serve as a good reminder of who he belonged to and the vibrating beads would serve as icing on the cake. The vampire knew the beads could be coded to his voice and two specific words – one word to turn them up and one to turn them down – and the spell on the vibrating beads would never run out of batteries. That way Angelus could leave them on to torture Xander for as long as he wanted and the boy could do nothing to stop him; the beads couldn’t be removed from rings that were permanently sealed closed.

“Make sure everything is healed before I leave,” the vampire added. “I want to play with my new toy tonight.”

“Are there any behavior modification you’d like in addition to the rings?” the lesser demon said as he began to prepare the piercings Angelus had ordered.

“He’ll only be able to orgasm from my hand on his cock or my cock in his ass – nothing else,” the vampire stated calmly, mentally debating what would make Xander continue to come to him after Angel was in control of the body once again. 

If the boy could only orgasm from either his body, well, that ensured the boy would be faithful because he wouldn’t be able to reach climax with anyone else. And only allowing it to come from those two things would also prevent Xander from reaching climax if the soul decided to suck the boy off or bottom for some reason; the human would be stuck as a submissive in the relationship if he ever wanted to climax again.

The vampire also knew that Angel wouldn’t keep taking the boy unless Xander enjoyed having a cock in his ass, so he ordered a modification to ensure the human would feel empty without something filling his ass at all times. A third modification to make the boy like sucking cock was simply a bonus because Angelus liked the image of Xander on his knees with the vampire’s erection down his throat – it emphasized exactly how helplessly submissive Xander would be in their future relationship and that pleased Angelus greatly.

“Not a problem.” The demon calmly motioned for a fellow worker to attend to the vampire and his new slave.

The piercings and modifications were taken care of quickly and one of the mages healed the new marks before Angel carried his mate out of the building soon after. Half an hour later, they were firmly ensorcelled in the Hyperion without any of his usual employees seeing what the vampire had brought inside the old hotel with him.


End file.
